


[filk] Returning from Points Camp

by Amanita_Fierce, carboncopies, olive2pod (olive2read), poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart), Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Filk, Gen, This is a Voiceteam filk about Voiceteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: "Going to Points Camp" is a filk about Voiceteam created by dance4thedead, set to the tune of "Going to Georgia" by the Mountain Goats.This is the triumphant return, set to "Going to Port Washington" by the Mountain Goats.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[filk] Returning from Points Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[filk] Going To Points Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292789) by [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead). 



> Created for Voiceteam 2020, week 4: What Comes Next.

Run time 2:03  
File size 2MB (mp3)

You can **download or stream** this filk via the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aSX4x0GARFK-2nvoOrZP8O1bSMzEdliD/view?usp=drivesdk).

Cover art by: [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel)  
Lyrics by: carboncopies, olive2read  
Main vocals: carboncopies  
Supporting vocals: Amanita_Fierce, olive2read, poppyseedheart, PrimaryBufferPanel  
Guitar & String Bass: carboncopies  
Edited by: carboncopies

**Lyrics:**

The teams were all ready with their phones and laptops  
Anticipating the drop  
Another week, another points cap  
As the mods prepare to post the weekly challenges they've thought up

And quickly, quickly  
Post that last draft, it’s just fine  
And as I filled in my last-minute submission  
I had podfic on my mind

If you went to points camp last week  
In the thrill of creating  
You have time to do it all again  
Or just kick back and hang in the chat with all your friends

And slowly, surely  
Our Voiceteam mods post online  
And as we headed into another new week  
I had podfic on my mind

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[audiowork] a goose manifesto... of sorts...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445519) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)




End file.
